it104_lab_wiki_assignmentfandomcom-20200214-history
IT104 Lab Wiki Assignment Wiki
Cybersecurity and its Aspects Introduction Cybersecurity, also known as information security, is the protection of digital information systems, networks, hardware, data, and software from unauthorized access or cyber-attacks. The rise of computers and digital storage has offered new ways of storing information and running businesses. Businesses use networks, databases, and other digital means to contact or store information about their workers or clients within the organization. For example, A bank will use secure databases to store credentials on each of their customers, most of which will be very sensitive information. Sensitive information would include social security number, home address, full name, life savings, etc. If banks did not invest into cybersecurity for their company, then this information would be susceptible to cybercriminals who seek to exploit these details. Lack of security would mean less protection, resulting in a higher risk factor for theft. Much of this information is private and confidential, so providing a means to secure it is a priority for the common good. Research and development on cybersecurity will help find new possibilities and methods to protect people’s digital privacy, identity, and even their families. Legally, everyone has a right to keep information about themselves private. Everyone has complete control over whether or not they want to disclose information to certain people. It is morally okay to have the desire to keep one’s information to oneself. In the perspective of cybersecurity, cybersecurity would assist in fulfilling this desire by legally providing a means to keep that information safe. This would be done through methods such as, firewalls, security software, data encryption, and more. The purpose of this paper is to inform its audience of multiple aspects of cybersecurity. Cybersecurity will be explained in how it is used today, how it greatly benefits everyone while developing at the same time, how it is ethically for the people, and how it will be used in the future. Current Use Cybersecurity is currently being used in many aspects of today’s world. The main purpose of cybersecurity is to protect information, software, systems, and data from cyber threats and attacks. It is designed to defend an organization’s security infrastructure, using designated security measures. At the core of every company is cybersecurity because while people gain access to more sophisticated and advanced technology, those same people could very well be hackers and cybercriminals. These hackers and cybercriminals will use their knowledge and skills to find ways to threaten and exploit a person’s information. One of the ways in which cybersecurity is used today is through the use of firewalls, mainly to protect a device from outside networks. A firewall plays a big role when it comes to keeping a business’ network fully functional and safe by carefully monitoring the business’ incoming and outgoing network traffic. The manner in which a firewall monitors a business’ network traffic is based upon a list of rules put together by the person setting it up. Typically, a firewall is the first line of defense concerning the protection of the network. The main purpose of a firewall is to filter the connection between a trusted network and an untrusted network. Regulating what can enter and exit a network environment keeps the connected devices safe from potentially harmful and malicious files (Kuipers and Fabro, 2006). In turn, this protects the organization’s digital infrastructure as well as the individual employees’ information stored in that organization. Governments heavily rely on cybersecurity to protect official government documents, military technology, and its nation’s people in general (Rudasil and Moyer, 2004). Cybersecurity measures are not limited to businesses and organizations. Homes and any place connected to the internet have just as much risk against cyber-threats. Cybersecurity is important for everyone because our society’s functionality greatly depends on a safe and secure digital connection. Security Aspects The security aspect of cybersecurity is under the regulation of government. The government comes up with the security standards that organizations and businesses should be running with. These standards provide sufficient security in the cyberspace environment in order to protect people’s information and privacy (Rudasil and Moyer, 2004). The concern for the security of data can be explained in something called transborder data flow. Transborder data flow is the flow of data across political and national boundaries (Forcht and Pierson, 1994). This is considered an international issue and international governments have set a list of rules and regulations to keep the flow of data safe from interruption. The Organization for Economic Co-Operation and Development, the Council of Europe, and the European Communities have set principles in order to protect privacy and create a common approach to securing transborder data flow. This shows how the security aspect of cybersecurity continues to be a concern and how there is a desire to maintain and secure information for privacy. Information security is a major priority that should be recognized everywhere across the globe. The role of computers in people’s lives has grown to a significant importance and are basically a part of everyday life. Along with the growing dependence on computers, the risk for cyberattacks and security breaches has increased throughout the years (Cashell, et al, 2004). The severity of the attacks will have much more severe damages if proper research and investment is not put into cybersecurity. Ethical and Social Implications From the ethical perspective, cybersecurity provides people with a layer of protection against threats such as identity theft and social engineering. This allows people to feel safe and have the ability to live with a sense of freedom, knowing they are digitally protected. Everyone has a right to privacy and to violate that would be morally wrong. That is why cybersecurity is there to support that right to privacy, protecting it from people who want to violate it and exploit a person’s information for personal gain. With that in mind, cybersecurity is not just about protecting a person’s information, but also their well-being. (Solms and Niekerk, 2013). When one’s privacy is compromised in any way, they can not live their life to its full extent. There will be a constant fear, knowing that there is someone who has access to their information they wish to keep confidential. An example in which cybersecurity is implemented socially is within the concept of smart cities. Smart cities are technologically developed cities that gather data from its residents through the internet and other devices to improve the city’s efficiency and create new economic and social opportunities. This form of data gathering, which is used to benefit the people’s lives in the city, could also be seen as an invasion of privacy. The kind of data gathered from the residents may include their location or activities, gathered through the use of their phone. This information of the residents is carefully analyzed and used to provide accessibility, ease of access, and relevant services (Elmaghraby and Losavio, 2014). Although there are many benefits to smart cities, the safety of the resident is always the number one priority. The data could reveal sensitive details of the resident such as home address and work schedule. A successful cybercriminal may find this data useful for their motives because then they would know when a person was busy or distracted. People may simply avoid this risk by turning off the location services on their device, but they will not receive the benefits. Future Use Cybersecurity will continue to be a priority in many aspects of today’s world. These include the workplace, home, government, and everyday life when using a network-connected device. The rapid growth of the computer industry introduces new advancements as well as risks and threats that come with it. We are becoming more and more dependent on computers, which means we must become aware of how we can protect ourselves in cyberspace. Many nations are devising plans and cyber security strategies in response against the rising threat of cyber-attacks (Lehto, 2013). These strategies organize methods to handle a cyber-attack as efficiently and quickly as possible. The strategies also provide actions that the nation as a whole can do to protect the individual people. For example, Australia’s first objective in its cybersecurity strategy is to educate all of its people and provide them with the information and tools needed to protect themselves online (Lehto, 2013). Having the knowledge of how cyberspace and cybersecurity works will help people locate a potential attack before it even happens. In turn, a proper defense protocol may be deployed in time. When a threat is dealt with more quickly, it is more likely that the scale of loss is smaller. As the world develops and becomes much more technologically immersed, a person’s privacy will be come face to face with more problems and be introduced to new threats. That is why cybersecurity will also continue to develop and find new means to protect people in cyberspace. It is not only up to the experts to protect everyone though; everyone has a responsibility to pay attention to their digital presence. Technology has become a part of our lives, so it is also our job to educate ourselves about how we can use that technology in a smart, safe, and responsible way. Works Cited Azmi, R., & Kautsarina. (2019). Revisiting cyber definition. Reading: Academic Conferences International Limited. Accessed 16 September 2019. Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.mutex.gmu.edu/docview/2261026712?accountid=14541 This paper summarizes the different aspects in the cyber environment. It differentiates the various branches which all have to do with computer and networking. The paper provides a neutral definition for the general public with the purpose to be informative. This will help me explain what cybersecurity is at its root and how we use it today. It will help me provide the introduce cybersecurity in a clear, concise way. Cashell, B., Jackson, W. D., Jickling, M., & Webel, B. (1 April 2004). The Economic Impact of Cyber-Attacks. Accessed 22 September 2019. Retrieved from https://archive.nyu.edu/bitstream/2451/14999/2/Infosec_ISR_Congress.pdf This report provided the explanation of how cybersecurity plays a role in the economic perspective. It analyzed how important cybersecurity was and the threat of cyberattacks today. The report explains the possible financial costs of cyberattacks and how it could get worse as time goes on. A main point of this report is how cybersecurity needs to continue to develop to defend against developing cyberthreat. This report will help me explain cybersecurity’s security aspects as well as its future use. Elmaghraby, A. S., & Losavio M. M. (5 March 2014). Cyber Security Challenges in Smart Cities: Safety, Security and Privacy. Accessed 22 September 2019. Retrieved from https://doi.org/10.1016/j.jare.2014.02.006 This journal article introduces the challenges faced while trying to integrate computers into cities. The main issues that were brought up in this article were privacy issues regarding the information of residents in the cities. The article explains that the information gathered about the residents has a good intent: to benefit the people’s quality of life. This information, if compromised however, could be used against those residents and cause more harm than good. This article will assist me in explaining the ethical and social implications of cybersecurity Forcht, K. A., & Pierson, J. (1994). New technologies and future trends in computer security.'' Industrial Management & Data Systems, 94''(8), 30. Accessed 16 September 2019. Retrieved from http://dx.doi.org/10.1108/02635579410069337 This journal talks about how the computer industry is changing drastically and what that means pertaining security issues. It explores the security aspects of Cybersecurity, how it can protect people and put them at risk at the same time. A main emphasis in Forcht’s journal is the idea that the world of computers is constantly changing and as a result, more threats to technological security have appeared. This journal will help me explain cybersecurity’s aspects concerning privacy, purpose, and how it will be used in the future. It explores the specific things that people may come into contact everyday and explains how those things may be threatening. Kuipers, D., & Fabro, M. (2006). Control Systems Cyber Security: Defense in Depth Strategies. Accessed 22 September 2019. Retrieved from https://doi.org/10.2172/911553 This technical report provides multiple strategies in which one can create a secure network through properly setting up network connections. It explained some of the security aspects of cyber security and how certain security measures protects a network and its devices. An explanation of why a secure and proper network is needed was provided. This report will help me explain the current use of cybersecurity. It goes in-depth to discuss how specifically how cyberattacks work. Lehto, M. (2013). The ways, means and ends in cyber security strategies. Reading: Academic Conferences International Limited. Accessed 16 September 2019. Retrieved from https://search-proquest.com.mutex.gmu.edu/docview/1400694882?accountid=14541 This report informs the public of the danger of cyber-attacks and how it is a risk for all nations across the world. Nations around the globe have strategies they use to fight against these threats. Cyber security has become nations’ priority to protect their citizen’s activities in the cyber world. The report will help me explain the ethical perspectives of cybersecurity in our society. It will also help me explain its cybersecurity’s purpose today and its objectives. Rudasill, L., & Moyer, J. (2004). Cyber-security, cyber-attack, and the development of governmental response: The librarian's view.'' New Library World, 105''(7), 248-255. Accessed 16 September 2019. Retrieved from https://search.proquest.com/docview/229656163?accountid=14541 The main objective of this article is to inform the public of the rise in cyberattacks and what the government is doing to fight against it. This article looks at the policies a couple of the major governments around the world have installed in response against the advancement of technology. It explains how safety of information is beginning to face new threats even though it is advancing rapidly. This article will help me explain how the cyber industry can be used to protect user information but also put it at risk. This article talks about cybersecurity’s current use, security aspects, and future use. Solms, R., & Niekerk, J. (29 April 2013). From Information Security to Cyber Security. Accessed 22 September 2019. Retrieved from https://doi.org/10.1016/j.cose.2013.04.004 This article summarizes the definitions of information security and cyber security. It also gives examples of how cybersecurity is threatened in today’s world. A clear explanation was given to how information and cyber security are similar and how they have their separate qualities. It also gives information concerning how much of our lives are dependent on computers. This article will help me introduce cybersecurity and explain its current use. Network security: Changing face of network security. (2010). Communications Today, ''Accessed 16 September 2019. Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.mutex.gmu.edu/docview/757203664?accountid=14541 This magazine applies the importance of cybersecurity to organizations and confidential information. It goes into detail which things may cause attacks to these databases of information. The magazine explains how everyone is more at risk than they think. It explains how an employee’s information is in the database of their corporation. The threats that may cause cyber-attacks are explained and made clear in this magazine. It will assist me in explaining cybersecurity and its current use. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item ''Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse